doomfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
E1M3: Toxin Refinery
E1M3: Toxin Refinery (завод по переработке токсических отходов) - третья карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead из оригинального Doom. Она была спроектирована Джон Ромеро. Музыка играемая на данной карте "Dark Halls". The par time is 2:00. Уровень содержит проход на секретный эпизод E1M9: Military Base. Прохождение : Буквы написанные курсивом, показывают точки отмеченные на карте. Номер Сектора написанный жирным шрифтом - это Секреты засчитываемые на экране конца уровня. Основы :Обычный путь: От стартовой точки (A), проходите мимо первой двери. Запомните эту комнату с коридорами слева и справа, а также озером кислоты посередине, мы вернёмся к ней чуть позже, а пока выходите в левую дверь. Вы увидите следующую дверь. Пройдите через неё и поворачивайте в проход справа. Дойдя до его конца и пройдя через дверь, справа от себя вы увидите мостовую конструкцию в виде пончика вокруг и внутри которого будет токсические отходы (B). Проходите этот мост к противоположной стороне и зайдите за стену из компьютеров. Поверните налево и идите по проходу до тех пор, пока не увидите синий ключ ©. Когда вы возьмёте его, свет в проходе отключится и вам придётся возвращаться к мосту-пончику по памяти (или карте). Возвращайтесь к большой комнате к северу от стартовой точки, про которую я писал, что надо запомнить. В прошлый раз вы пошли налево, но теперь у вас есть синий ключ к двери справа. Открывайте её. Перед вами будет комната, в которой есть проходы за стену справа и слева, вы можете идти по любому из них (они тут же соединяются). Любой из этих проходов приведёт вас в комнату с колонами (D). Начинайте идти по центральной секции и ступеньки под вами начнут подниматься. Поднимайтесь по стенам и проходите в комнату выхода с уровня (E). Нажмите выключатель. :К секретному уровню: От стартовой точки (A), проходите мимо первой двери. Запомните эту комнату с коридорами слева и справа, а также озером кислоты посередине, мы вернёмся к ней чуть позже, а пока выходите в левую дверь. Вы увидите следующую дверь. Пройдите через неё и поворачивайте в проход справа. Поднявшись по маленькой лестнице, поверните налево и спуститесь по другим ступенькам. Обойдите препятствие слева и вы увидите выключатель (F) открывающий проход (G) напротив той двери, через которую вы вошли в эту комнату. Идите через этот проход в компьютерный зал. В тот момент, когда вы пересекаете невидимую черту в середине прохода''(V), два скрытых уступа на короткое время съезжают вниз, делая возможность пройти в ранее недоступные двери. Вы не можете увидеть момент, когда это происходит, но вполне можете услышать. Как можно скорее обегайте компьютеры справа и становитесь на съехавший вниз уступ ''(H), который скоро вновь заедет на верх и через большую дверь даст вам зайти в недоступную ранее комнату с колонами, рекой кислоты и ракетницей. Забегайте прямо по кислоте в туннель на восточной стороне комнаты и попадёте в маленькую коричневую комнату (I) с переключателем и рюкзаком. Нажимайте на переключатель. Возвращайтесь в ту комнату вначале уровня, которую надо было запомнить. Теперь в центре комнаты появился мост через озеро с кислотой, а на другом конце моста - дверь. Проходите по мосту, открывайте дверь, вместе с которой часть стены поедет вверх и коридор образуется прямо у вас на глазах. Идите по нему, по пути вас будут ждать три засады врагов за скрытыми дверьми: коричневая стена с "технической" текстурой впереди, затем стена справа от вас и наконец две больших двери позади комнаты. За этими большими дверьми расположен коридор серого цвета (J) ведущий к выходу из уровня. Проходите в дверь и нажимайте выключатель. Другие интересные места По дороге к мосту-пончику, вы увидите справа от себя утопленную панель голубого цвета (K), и небольшую ступеньку с health bonus. Активируйте панель, чтобы открыть секретное окно, которое позволит взглянуть в одну из ловушек на пути к секретному уровню (вы сможете заранее выкосить зомби оттуда через окно). Если вы упадёте с моста-пончика на внешнюю сторону то никак не сможете выбраться и погибните от повреждений кислоты. Та же участь ждёт вас, если вы упадёте в кислоту в первой комнате. Способов выбраться нет ни в первом, ни во втором случае. Будьте аккуратны. Если вы упадёте во внутреннюю часть моста-пончика, то увидите небольшой кусочек суши с западной стороны и выключатель находящийся там. Нажмите выключатель, пол поднимется на высоту остального моста и вы сможете играть дальше. Поскольку в середине находится аптечка, то вообще есть смысл при появлении в этой комнате аккуратно падать в "бублик" (вы появляетесь как раз с западной стороны), нажимать выключатель и забирать аптечку. В самой первой shareware версии Doom, v1.0 этот момент был сделан иначе: яму можно было поднять с помощью рычага на восточной стене (не в яме) или просто упав в неё. Позднее Джон Ромеро изменил способ поднятия середины бублика, так что есть версии в которых работают оба способа или только один из них. Когда вы возьмёте синий ключ, северная стена откроется ® ''и оттуда появится Imp (на сложностях I'm too young to die и Hey, not too rough), или три Импа (Hurt me plenty), или даже четыре (Ultra-Violence или Nightmare!). Держите наготове пулемёт или ракетницу, так вы сможете убить до того, как они зайдут в затемнённую часть комнаты. Также есть возможность, если вы двигаетесь ооочень медленно, взять ключ так, чтобы триггер ловушки не включился и стена не отодвинулась. В помещении с выключателем, который открывает компьютерную комнату, есть большой лифт у северной стены ''(S). Он приведёт вас к зелёная броня и дробовик. Жёлтый ключ находится в коротком проходе в центре компьютерной комнаты (T). Он не обязателен для прохождения уровня. Секреты # В компьютерном зале (T) есть два секретных мини подъёмника, которые позволят подняться на метр от земли, чтобы пройти в замаскированные в стене двери. (Напоминаю, что сам компьютерный зал ещё надо открыть, активировав переключатель (F) открывающий проход (G)). ''Изначально оба подъёмника опущены, но в тот момент, когда вы пересекаете невидимую черту, заходя в зал, они поднимаются. Поэтому вам надо выйти из зала, подождать секунду и затем, бежать со всех ног в его северо-западную часть, огибая компьютеры по часовой стрелке. Если вы успеете встать на подъёмник, он приподнимет вас и можно будет открыть дверь. В открывшемся тёмном помещении вы увидите длинную лестницу ''(O), ведущую в зал с колонной. Будьте аккуратны, врагов здесь совсем плохо видно, а они есть. На колоне находится выключатель, который опускает её и даёт возможность взять сферу души. (sector 134) # Другой подъёмник в компьютерном зале, уже был описан в разделе "К секретному уровню", но там предполагалось, что вы пойдёте за ним с основного хода. Но, поскольку оба мини-подъёмника опускаются одновременно, то вам не нужно выходить из зала и забегать в него опять. Просто опуститесь на подъёмнике и резко бегите почти по прямой к подъёмнику у северо-восточной стены. Он поднимет вас в комнату с ракетницей и кислотой. (sector 167) # Забегайте прямо по кислоте в туннель на восточной стороне комнаты и попадёте в маленькую коричневую комнату (I) с переключателем (который открывает проход в секретный уровень) и рюкзак. (sector 159) # В этой комнатушке часть восточной стены чуть другого цвета. Это секретная дверь (sector 174). Она ведёт в серую комнату с пулемётом (P). Когда вы возьмёте пулемёт, лифт доставит вас в одну из первых комнат уровня (в ту, в которой вы открыли проход в компьютерный зал). # На восточной стене комнаты за синей дверью есть секретная дверь (L) . Она открывается автоматически (M) в тот момент когда вы заходите в комнату с колоннами на северо-востоке. (В ручную эту дверь тоже можно открыть) За этой дверью (sector 73) находится комната с лестницей, поднявшись по которой вы получите пулемёт, коробку ракет и две коробки дробей. Перед вами будет ещё одна лестница, ведущая к жёлтой двери (N). За ней вас ожидает комната, полная различной вкуснятины, в том числе сфера души, синяя броня, и частичная невидимость. На сложности UV или NM, вам стоит брать невидимость как можно скорее, потому что дворик вокруг комнаты будет окружён сержантами и импами (U) , которым, таким образом, будет сложнее по вам попасть. # Длинный коридор, в начальной комнате, ведущий к выходу в секретный уровень засчитывается за секрет (см. "К секретному уровню"). (sector 51) # В комнате с выходом на секретный уровень, северная стена на самом деле лифт (Q) ''(собственно это стена напротив выключателя, оканчивающего уровень). Он ведёт на платформу, с которой открывается вид на мост-пончик (обычно там ходит Имп, но скорее всего вы его уже убили, когда были на мосту). Там лежит коробка с ракетами. Осторожно, не упадите. '(sector 40)''' Каждый раз заходя заново в компьютерный зал из секрета #1 и #2, подъёмники опускаются. Видео Файл:Doom (1993) - E1M3 Toxin Refinery 4K 60FPS Зоны / скриншоты Image:E1M3_start.png|Первая комната Image:E1M3_slime_oval.png|Мост в виде пончика Image:E1M3_blue_key.png|Синий ключ Image:E1M3_exit_stairs.png|На подступах к выходу с уровня Image:E1M3_rocket_launcher.png|Комната с ракетницей (секрет #2) Image:E1M3_chaingun.png|Заход во вторую комнату с севера (секрет #4) Image:E1M3_start_bridge.png|Опущенный мост в первой комнате Image:E1M3_supercharge.png|Сфера душ на колонне (секрет #1) Image:E1M3_swag.png|Помещение за жёлтой дверью (секрет #5) Версия 1.0 (Shareware) Image:E1m3v10pitswitch.jpg|Опускающий мост переключатель. Только в shareware версии. Image:E1m3v10pitfloor.jpg|Поднимающийся с помощью переключателя пол имел неправильную текстуру. Категория:Doom (1993) уровни Категория:Ultimate Doom уровни